


Evil 'Vint or Sappy Lovebird?

by memoriesofrain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Fluff, Kink Meme, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Display of Affection, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, krem is over their pda already, lovebirds, loving relationship, skyhold people don't like Dorian, they're so in love, until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: The residents know exactly what to think about the stone-hearted Magister that resides in Skyhold.Or, they thought they did until the Iron Bull comes back from a mission with the Inquisitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Adoribull because I'm trash :) I hope you like it!  
> If you want me to write a prompt, please send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!

That arrogant magister is outside of his usual domain today. It isn’t often that he cares to belittle himself to be in the presence of regular people. Probably not good enough for him, Cynthia thought as she bustled around the courtyard, helping with the injured.

Why he was even outside was a mystery to her. The man was always complaining about the weather and how cold it was. Could have saved everyone from his presence if he’d just stayed inside. It didn’t help that the man didn’t talk to anyone except the Inquisitor’s inner circle and the Bull’s Chargers. Probably just complained to them too.

She approached one of the new mothers that was bouncing her baby in her arms. “You might want to head inside,” she said quietly. She tilted her head in the ‘Vint’s direction. “Wouldn’t want anything to happen.”

The mother sent her a grateful look and scowled at the oblivious man. “I don’t see why the Inquisition doesn’t have him in chains when the Inquisitor doesn’t need him,” she said. “Save us the trouble of having to worry about our safety.”

Cynthia shrugged. “You know the Inquisitor believes the best in people, Andraste bless him, no matter how evil he might be.”

The woman gave her an incredulous look. “Might be? He’s from Tevinter, he’s a mage, a bloody magister, probably a maleficar if the rumors to be believed!”

“We don’t actually know that.”

“But still, you can spot a stone-hearted magister like that from a mile off.”

Cynthia shook her head. “I’m not here to get into an argument or nothing, just thought I’d let you know of the situation.”

The woman nodded and adjusted her baby in her arms. “Right, thank you, I’ll take your advice.” The woman shot Dorian one last stormy look before marching back towards the main hall of Skyhold.

Least Cynthia could feel like she’d done some good. She took a moment to observe the Tevinter man. He was bouncing his knee and drumming his fingers against the stone bench he was sitting on. Obviously waiting for something. The merchants? Maker knows how vain the man was, probably needed something new to cover that mug with.

Just as she started thinking of other scenarios the horn announcing the Inquisitor’s return blared loudly through the courtyard. The ‘Vint stood up in a rush and hurried closer to the gate. The Inquisitor then? She knew that the Inquisitor liked the haughty man, but she didn’t think they were this close.

Again, before she could think any longer the ‘Vint was all but mauled but the large arms of the Iron Bull. It was almost comically the way the mage’s body was so thoroughly engulfed. But she could hear the laughter from where she was. Cautiously, she made her way closer, feigning collecting more herbs from her trunk near the tents.

“You have no idea how good it is to see you, Kadan,” Bull said as he finally pulled away from the other man, moving one of his hands to cup the ‘Vint’s face.

The man gave an unattractive snort. “It really hasn’t been all that long, you great lummox,” he said, though his lips quirked at the end of his statement. Affection?

The Iron Bull grinned and lazily stroked the man’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. “It’s always too long when I’m without you.”

The man blushed hotly, as did Cynthia. She hadn’t expected that, not at all. “I- well, yes, you- I suppose it was particularly cold without you here,” the mage said.

“Well I’ll have to remedy that, won’t I, Dorian?”

The mage, Dorian as she’d found out, smirked. “Any plans on how you plan to do that?”

Bull shrugged. “Well, the Hissing Wastes were a little tougher than we expected-“

Dorian’s eyebrows drew together in concern. “Are you alright?” He stepped back as much as he could with one of Bull’s arms still around his waist. “I don’t see any new injuries.”

Bull smiled and leaned down to kiss the beauty mark on the man’s face, garnering a soft giggle from the man. “I’m fine, Kadan, just a little sore is all. I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

The mage smiled softly at the Qunari. “I could draw you a bath, warm it to the temperature you like it, perhaps rub horn balm into your horns, I know how dry that place is.”

It seemed so out of character for the supposed stone-hearted magister. This whole display seemed so sweet.

Bull grinned and lifted the ‘Vint off his feet to bring him them face-to-face. The ‘Vint gave an indignant cry that soon dissolved into open, almost musical laughter when the Bull began kissing each part of his face. First his forehead, then nose, then eyes, both cheeks, an ear, the beauty mark again, both curls of the man’s moustache, and finally the man’s lips.

The kiss was slow and languid, and they both leaned into it like they hoped it would never end. She admired the way their skin contrasted with each other, the rich caramel of the ‘Vint’s skin against the Bull’s own grey tone. The Bull gently pushed a loose curl from the man’s usually immaculate hair behind his ear.

The two pulled away from each other with great reluctance and only enough so they could lean their foreheads against each other. Cynthia all of a sudden felt like she was intruding on something too intimate.

“Ugh, they’re at it again,” a deep voice muttered behind her. She turned to look and spotted the Iron Bull’s lieutenant standing there with his arms crossed, shaking his head. He turned to her and shrugged his shoulders. “I know, big saps the both of them, started acting like that ever since they realized they wanted an actual relationship with each other. Big idiots those two, all wrapped up in each other like the whole world disappears. Making everyone else look like voyeurs on their little lovefest. Oi, Chief, Altus!”

Bull and Dorian turned their attention away from each other to look at the lieutenant. “Good to see you, Krem da la crème!” Bull shouted.

Dorian, a blush settled attractively on his face, sent the man a smile and wave. “Hello, Cremisius,” Dorian said.

Krem rolled his eyes. “Yeah, hi to you too. Now why don’t you two run along and spout all that romantic nonsense in your own room.”

Bull smirked. “Aw, Krempuff are you feeling left out?”

“Don’t worry, Cremisius, that barmaid will fall for you one of these days, just remember where your mouth is when you drink,” Dorian said.

Bull guffawed and Dorian burst into another round of laughter. Krem’s cheeks flushed and gave her a pained expression. “Alright, just- just go to your room.”

Bull nodded. “Can do, Krem.” He moved to hike Dorian up but placed him on the ground when the mage gave him a stern look.

“You can carry me around like some sort of caveman tomorrow, today you are going to take a bath and let me pamper you,” Dorian said firmly.

“Whatever you say, Kadan.” Bull didn’t waste any time grabbing Dorian’s hand in his own and lacing their fingers together. He pulled the mage’s hand up and brushed his lips against each knuckle.

Cynthia continued to stare though, as did seemingly everyone else in the courtyard. That couldn’t have been the same evil ‘Vint that they’d all seen. Or maybe it was. But he wasn’t an evil ‘Vint but rather a sappy lovebird. The Bull and the magis- Dorian were so sappy and sweet she felt it stick to her heart and just about glue her mouth shut.

Krem chuckled at her expression, which must have been dumbfounded. “Yeah, sort of unexpected, right?” he asked.

She nodded her head. “I- does he always- has he always been like that?” she asked.

“What? Sappy like that? Eh, probably, it’s just if he showed that in Tevinter he wouldn’t have lasted a day before people were walking over him and taking advantage of him. Took me a while to get that too though, so don’t feel bad. He’s good at hiding it when he wants to.”

She honestly had never expected anything but the stereotypical magister that Ferelden portrayed. But it was comforting to be proven wrong in this way. And she knows other people have seen this softer side of the ‘Vint, but maybe everyone should see it.

Spreading the tale about the lovebirds that were the Iron Bull and the resident ‘Vint, Dorian turned out to be something of a realization for people and quickly dissolved into people making fantastical tales about them. How Dorian had fled Tevinter to be with his secret Qunari mercenary or how Dorian had announced his undying love to Bull in the courtyard that day or how Bull had promised Dorian the stars if it’d make him happy. At that point, no one seemed to remember how they’d treated Dorian before, only how well they treated him now.

After all, lovebirds are meant to stay together, might as well make sure they feel like they can. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt ](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16500.html?thread=63842676#t63842676%20)  
>  The people at Skyhold see Dorian as this stone-hearted, arrogant magister...
> 
> ... until they see the look on his face when he sees Bull return from a mission with the Inquisitor.
> 
> Suddenly he's no longer "the evil 'Vint" but rather "the sappy lovebird" or something fluffy like that.
> 
> \- No smut needed but I wouldn't exactly dislike it.  
> \- Fluff absolutely needed. I want this as sugary and sticky as possible. Bull being all cuddly and kissy and "I missed you so much"-y and Dorian pretending this whole ordeal is such a nuisance but he can't help laughing, so he's fooling no-one.  
> \- The PDA goes on for so long that Krem orders them to get a room.
> 
> (Bonus if Krem and Dorian get along.


End file.
